


Sham

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, comm:10_prompts, comm:harry100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4798892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Ginny have a sham of a marriage</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sham

**Title:** Sham  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley  
 **Author:**  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Prompt:** Past  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Summary:** Harry and Ginny have a sham of a marriage.   
**Warnings:** Infidelity, language  
 **Notes:** Written for Past at 

AND [ 8\. Heartbroken](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/145954.html) on for my Ginny table

Sham

Their relationships has been over for years, he and Ginny. They live together, but hardly acknowledge the other's existence. Regardless of the relationships that both know exist, they have children. So they stay.

He'd like to hate her. She only chose Malfoy as that final dig-- the only one she had left. He was fucking every assistant that Kingsley assigned him. Kingsley had even given him a bloke the last time. That hadn't slowed him down. Not even a little.

"Have a good day." Those were the lies they wished upon each other each morning as they left Grimmauld Place.


End file.
